The Saiyajins shall Rule
by Suisheu-Thomas
Summary: This is an A/U V/B fic. Though it may not seem like it. saiyajins come to earth, want to rule the universe, ect. plz R&R. Don't like the idea, don't read it. dedicated to my Aspera and Karebear.
1. Surrender to the past

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z, as much as I wish I did.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place on Earth. I warn you again, this is an A/U B/V fic and if you do not like invented characters, I advise that you do not read. A quick synopsis; There were more saiyajins that survived than was thought. 3 of them come seeking Goku and Vegeta with vengeance.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
I Have Seen The Face Of Death  
  
Ch. 1- Surrender to the past  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at the one and only photograph she had of her and Vegeta; taken by surprise, of course. The tears were still wet on hr cheeks, sadness ever present in her heart. The only good memory she had left of him… she knew that the marks on her body would fade with time, but the scars of her soul would never be able to heal.  
  
She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "I- I'm not going to cry over that man!" she said defiantly to herself. The effort to sustain unshed tears was draining her; emotionally and physically. Lack of sleep added to her weariness. She'd not had any sleep in a week, memories of the awful, unspeakable past few weeks haunting her dreams, clouding her conscious mind like a horrendous torture. Bulma began to rock herself slowly back and forth, shoulders slightly trembling.  
  
'So many people are dead… Vegeta, Goku…' the single thought that stuck out in her mind, as if imprinted to her brain, taped to the back of her eyelids. She saw the words, heard them whispered to her. Her hands went up and covered her ears, trying to block it out, the words, the pictures. Blood, everywhere… Vegeta… Bulma screamed, losing control of her body. Her form went slack as she lost her battle, slipping into the empty blackness of sleep, and then she began to dream.  
* * *  
  
"DAMN IT WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled, storming into the living room where Bulma sat, playing with the T.V. She turned, anger flaring in her crystal blue eyes, to face the angered prince. "The only thing I ask of you is that you do not address me as so! I DO have a name, you know!" Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at her. "Your insufficient human mind has proved incapable of detecting and correcting flaws in you machinery design, and you make it WEAK!" Bulma gracefully rose to her feet, mocking his stare. "So, in other words, you broke the gravity machine again?!" He looked outraged at being accused of such an act. " ME?! I did NOT break the damn thing! If you had built it strong enough to withstand my training it would still be in working order!" Vegeta spun on his heel and headed towards one of the bathrooms to take a shower. Kami knows he needed one. "Too bad, I can't fix it for a week!" she called after him. He stopped abruptly; shoulders tensed, body half turned, but chose to ignore her and continued down the hall. Bulma smiled to herself. "I love it when I win…"  
  
* * *  
The image of Vegeta walking off had begun to spin; colors running into one another like melted crayons. Bulma opened an eye and found herself on the bedroom floor. She had fallen against the bed, her head resting on the mattress; the picture of her and Vegeta had fallen beside her. She shook her head again. It hadn't been easy to pull herself out of the dream but it was all she could do to try. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Eleven thirty- two at night. She had been asleep for nearly twenty- three minutes. A fresh wave of suppressed memories washed over her. She felt the first familiar pulls of exhaustion threaten to overtake her again. Shivers raced up and down her spine as she closed her eyes and counted to ten.  
Bulma pulled herself up and onto the bed and draped a blanket over her shoulders. She replaced the picture on her bedside table at her college graduation with that of her and Vegeta. She knew she needed more sleep, and she had been holding out for days; she knew that she couldn't last much longer. 'Maybe if I us close by, I won't have anymore nightmares.' She thought. She lay her head down on one of Vegeta's pillows and breathed in deeply. It still smelled like him… she snuggle against the pillow and surrendered to sleep.  
  
* * *  
Vegeta was asleep. It was around two in the morning. Bulma, without knowing just quite why, had started working on repairing Vegeta's busted gravity machine shortly after he had gone to bed. Her fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard of her computer as she pulled up the schematics used to build the machine. "There we go." She said to herself with a sigh of relief. Although she didn't know why she thought she had deleted them, since she needed them so often. Maybe because he always made her mad? She took a sip of her coffee and looked at the numbers and diagrams. Then, comparing those to that of the ruined gravity machine, began to correct the damages.  
Elsewhere…  
  
The 3 red lights streaked across the sky leaving a glowing trail behind. Stars rushed by, and the landing grid that had been carefully chosen came into sight. One of the traveling creatures pressed a yellow button and it activated her intercom. "Aspera," she spoke to one of her companions, " prepare yourself for landing. I have sighted our destination." A response played back through the speaker near the top of an oval shaped window; red tinted. " Got ya, Suisheu." Then the line of communication went dead. She also radioed her other partner. The 3 visitors from space made sure they were securely locked in and braced themselves for landing. It all happened in a big explosion and a spray of rock. The very tip of a mountain shattered into millions of tiny shards as one of the pods smashed into it. They hit solid earth, burrowing deep with the speed they had gathered while entering the atmosphere; although the gravity here was nothing among other planets they had been to. Dirt and debris rained down on the surrounding landscape as the movement stopped, the lights died. Smoke hissed up in swirling torrents from the crater and the wind blew it slowly away, clearing the air enough for them to see. The doors opened, one by one.  
  
Sorry, I have to stop writing here. If you wish there to be more, please notify me and I will post the second chapter. But remember, no reviews, no story. Thank you! ^_^  
Suisheu-Thomas 


	2. Suisheu, Aspera and Kary

I Have Seen the Face of Death  
  
Ch. 2- Aspera, Kary, and Suisheu  
  
  
The first pod held the one named Suisheu. She rose to full height, stretching her long legs and smoothing back her hair. Her tail waved in irritation and excitement as she scanned her surroundings. They had picked a good landing destination. Solitary, spacious. She brushed dirt off her armor and black spandex. A tiny symbol was tattooed on her left cheek, unnoticed if you weren't looking for it. Suisheu had a firm build, not intimidating, but just enough to suggest that she was strong. She carried herself with pride, shoulders back, similar, but not quite, as to that of Vegeta. It showed in the way she walked, the way she carried herself. Her raven colored eyes, stripped of all warmth, witness of million bloody massacres, narrowed as she took in the smell of humans. ' Such a poor excuse for a bunch of mindless disgusting weaklings.' She thought with malevolence.   
  
Kary was the next to immerge, stamping the ground underneath her feet so she could properly stand. Kary wore the same typical design that Suisheu wore; armor, without the shoulder pads for more flexibility, and dark, dark green spandex. She had attempted to put her ebony hair into ponytails on either side of her head, but her hair, as disobedient as a pure blooded saiyajin's would be, refused to cooperate and stuck up at odd angles in all directions. She was muscular and had a well built figure; slender, a little on the small side, and beautiful tanned skin, natural. Her black eyes showed the wisdom of her fighting skills, her lust for battle. She was naïve, and the youngest of the three. Kary would pick a fight with a squirrel, if she thought it would put up a good challenge.  
  
Aspera climbed out of the last pod, staring up at the starry sky. She could remember every star that had been there that no longer was; she had helped destroy many of them. She wore the same as Suisheu or Kary, accept purple, so dark it almost looked black. Aspera was unusual; instead of the traditional black eyes and black hair, she had black hair, but deep midnight blue eyes. A birth defect that she had found to her liking. She had clipped her bangs to the sides, so as not to hinder her vision. She had the body that every teen on earth wanted, but could never come close. However, her strength showed. Aspera was the type that loved fight, as much as any saiyajin would, but did not provoke someone else, much the opposite of Kary. But she would grow out of it eventually.  
  
The three saiyajins rose into the air and glided a few meters away from the mouth of the crater, landing with natural grace. Suisheu raised her arms, spreading her hands apart, and then moving them towards each other until they were touching, dirt sprang up from all over and covered the pods, filling up the hole. When she was finished, it looked as if nothing had been there at all. Practice. Her two partners turned and stared questioningly at her. "So they don't get stolen. Humans would jump at the chance to get a hold of one of these again. Vegeta and Nappa had been careless." She explained. They nodded their heads. Then, an evil sneer curled upon Suisheu's lips. Her eyes, gleaming with malice, narrowed to slits. "Let's go play…" then the trio flew off into the night, laughing.   
  
Wind rushed all around them as they scanned the ground of the 401 area, looking for their targets. Mountains rose up on either side, passing in a blur, looking like gigantic monsters, and the saiyajins wished they were. "There, look!" Kary cried, pointing off to her left. "I see Kakarotto's house!" "Are you sure?" Aspera asked, squinting. "His presence is strong here, and there are no other houses in sight! It must be him!" She shouted, trying to be heard over the rush of the wind. Suisheu nodded her head. "Then take it." Her order was barely audible, but Kary departed on command, landing just inside the tree line by the Son's house. Smart, Kary? Naw. Aspera and Suisheu reached farther with their senses; if they could detect Kakarotto's ki, then they must also be able to detect Vegeta's. "Suisheu!" Aspera called. "I can't feel him! Maybe he died!" Suisheu glared at her. "Of course not, you imbecile! If I truly thought that Prince Vegeta was dead, I wouldn't be searching for him right now! And IF he were, then we have no business in being on this wretched excuse of a planet!" "Oh…" they were silent the rest of their journey. Finally, they felt him.  
  
The glittering white lights of Capsule corporation illuminated the set features of the two saiyajins as they stood just shy of the doors of the building, waiting. Someone was awake, moving around, they could sense the movement in the air; it wasn't Vegeta. Suisheu touched Aspera's shoulder. Aspera approached the entrance and pushed the button beside the door. 'Why would there be any humans up at this hour? They are not nocturnal.'  
* * *  
  
Bulma's fingers froze on the keyboard, her ears straining to hear something through the silence. There it was again. Someone was at the door. 'At this hour of night? Probably a beggar.' She stood, blanking out the monitor, and went to answer it. *** Vegeta opened his eyes. So, it hadn't been part of his dream… there really were saiyajins here, without his knowledge of their existence. He stiffened at the thought. ' How could I, the Prince of all saiyajins, not be aware of the few of my people that are left?' "I will get to the bottom of this…" he stated, rising from the bed and stepping up to the window that faced the front of the grounds. He peered through the curtains, keeping himself out of view. He saw them, and Bulma, talking. They were… FEMALE? "What the?!" Vegeta looked closer. They looked somehow… familiar. The one in black seemed to be arguing with the human. Her partner looked up to the window, her gaze seeming to lock eye contact with him, and sneered. He drew back away from the window, flustered. "How dare she!" he growled through his teeth. Perhaps in his quest to be left unnoticed he had leaned a little too far forward for the sake of curiosity. 'Damn.'  
* * *  
  
Bulma opened the doors, and two female greeted her with a cold stare. "Can I help you?" she asked, trying to lighten the tension in the air. "Oh, yes, you most certainly can… we are looking for the Saiyajin no Ouji. My sources indicate that he is within these walls," Suisheu waved a hand at the building, "and we must converse with him." She opened her mouth to say something, but Aspera tapped her on the shoulder. "Do not make any excuses, we know he is here. I have already seen him." She smiled, but it was not friendly. "But I as going to say that he's-" "Awake." Vegeta interrupted, stepping outside, standing beside his mate. "Get inside, woman. I have business to deal with." He snapped, regarding the saiyajins cautiously, but with anger. "Excuse me? Who are YOU to boss be around?!" Bulma crossed her arms. Vegeta easily picked her up, placed her just inside the doorframe, and shut the doors in her face.  
  
"Who are you, and why is it I that you seek?" he asked, holding the door handles as Bulma tried relentlessly to turn them. Childish? Yeah. "FINE!" They heard her scream through the wood, "YOU CAN SLEEP OUT THERE FOR ALL THE GOOD IT WILL DO YOU!" She stomped off. Suisheu stepped forward. "Don't take all the spotlight. We seek Kakarotto, too." "Kakarotto?! That weakling is worth nothing more than his annoying baka of a wife!" Aspera shook her head and groaned. "Twenty years and he's still a pain in the ass!" Vegeta glared daggers at her. "You'd do well to hold your tongue if you know what's good for you, woman…" it was a deadly whisper, promising pain. Very convincing. Aspera crossed her arms and mimicked him. "Ooh, Mister Tough Guy thinks he can take 'lil 'ol me down? Ha! I think not. You're ego is clouding your better judgement. I suggest you cut down on your daily boosters before you destroy yourself." She laughed as his Ki flared, his eyes wide with rage. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO SHOW ME PROPER RESPECT, YOU LITTLE WRETCH!" "Aspera, that is ENOUGH! We did not come here to antagonize the prince." Suisheu bowed her head in apology and respect for Vegeta and turned to Aspera. "And if you have already forgotten that, perhaps you need the be taught a lesson…" Aspera fell silent. Suisheu turned back to Vegeta and pointed towards Korin Tower. "My comrades and I will be waiting for you there at high noon tomorrow. If you do not show up, then I will fetch you myself." Then they flew off. Vegeta blasted the door out of his way, literally glowing. "Why you little bitches… come here, threaten ME! I think not. Tomorrow… they will pay dearly for their lack of respect. And…" He glanced through the opening, in the direction they had departed. "Your worst mistake… never underestimate the power of a true super saiyajin!"  
* * *  
  
Hey, peeps! Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak. Lots of time in study hall. Never occurs to me to do my homework. Stupid, me? Nah. Later! Not a bad chapter this time, but hey, it's a work in progress!   
Suisheu-Thomas 


	3. Piccolo's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z, as much as I wish I do.  
  
  
I Have Seen the Face of Death  
Ch.3 - Piccolo's sacrifice   
  
  
"Na, na! You're sooooooooo slow!" Kary stuck her tongue out and danced out of reach, hovering a little above Chichi as she chased the saiyajin youth outside. Goku, who was utterly confused by the whole situation, sat on the kitchen floor with. In a big misunderstanding, Chichi had thought that Goku knew who this girl was and whacked him upside the head with her trusty frying pan. Chichi swiped at Kary, coming in contact with nothing but air. Her aura (for those of you that think this statement is incorrect, watch the Garlic Jr. saga) blazed around her; the embodiment of her rage. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND, MISSY, I MEAN IT! OR SO HELP ME I'LL..." "Or you'll what?" Kary interupted, giggling. "You're so weak it amuses me!" she waved her tail in Chichi's face. "Catch me if you can! But I'm taking him to my boss lady!"  
  
A shrill siren like beeping shrieked through the empty night, drowning out the Chikuuyu native's ranting. "Awww..." Kary lifted her wrist and pressed the blue button on a curious watch- like device. "Kary, here." "Kary, get your ass over here, NOW! You were supposed to have finished your mission an hour ago! What have you been doing?!" Suisheu was pissed. Not a good sign. "Gomen. I had a little distraction, but I'm taking care of it." Suisheu growled. "You had better not be playing around, and if I find out that you have..." no need to finish the sentence. Kary knew the rest, all to well. "I'm right on it, Sue. Later!" she clicked off the communicator with the press of a yellow button before Suisheu could say anything else. Goku, who had somehow managed to walk, was now standing at Chichi's side, eyes unfocused and standing a little akwardly, swaying his weight from foot to foot. Kary flew behind him, locked her arms across his chest, and flew skyward with a satisfactory smile, leaving Chichi flailing relentlessly with her frying pan. "Gohan, get your father back here!" were the last words she heard from the annoying human as a golden light streaked for them. ' So, she wants to play?' Kary flared into super saiyajin also, and effortlessly sped away, leaving the teenage boy hovering in midair, mouth gaping and eyes wide.  
  
Kary landed on the smooth white tile of Kami's lookout just as the sky was beginning to bleed red onto the midnight blackness of it's color. Goku was draped limply over her shoulder; he had fallen into unconsciousness while they were flying. Kary glanced at his slack features. 'Mighty warrior? Yeah... right. How could a pure blood said to be so strong fall victim to a worthless human?!' she thought. Suisheu stopped her pacing and approached her lesser of allies. She took Goku from her and propped him up against one of the pillars. "Kary," she began, not bothering to glance at her. "let me just remind you that I will not tolerate and procrastination towards achieving our goals... especially not on your behalf. Keep that in mind next time you have an assignment."  
  
***  
  
Aspera was looking down on them from the a balcony on one of the towers. She heard a sound from just below, underneath her feet. Energy rushed over her, crawling along her skin, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. 'What creature could have this kind of power?' Aspera quickly flew down and joined her bickering companions. "Kary, Suisheu, someone is up and about, the time has come." They nodded, eyes on the large doors to the room where to sensation was coming from. Footsteps, the swirling of cloth, echoed through the entryway beyond the chamber doors. Aspera's tail swished in anticipation, flickering back and forth like the dying flame of a candle. They tensed as the first of much light trickled through. The shadowed form of a figure sillouetted against a powerful white light began to move forward, out of the chamber.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo emerged from the room of Spirit and Time, stopping short as his wandering gaze fell upon the trio. He nodded at them. "So, as I feared, you have come at last." Suisheu's eyes narrowed as she peered quizzically at him. "So... the guardian of this planet had the powers to see the future? How, you are but a Nameck." Piccolo shook his head. "I am not capable of predicting the future, only to sense the danger that is almost upon us. However, no matter how great a threat you may impose on this place, you will not succeed." Kary grinned, her eyes gleaming with laughter. "Is that what you think, pickle boy? Well, it just so happens that the room you have just come out of could become our primary source." Suisheu nodded. "Yes, as long as we do not destroy the planet, it belongs to us." Piccolo's fists clenched, vision widening. "You would... be so- so monsterous as to use such an ancient and pure place for your sick amusement?! I, I cannot allow that to happen. You will fight me before you harm any living creature on this planet, no matter what the cost." he sank into a fighting stance.  
  
Aspera looked curiously at the green warrior. She could tell he knew he had no chance, yet he was inviting them to kill. "You are willing to stake your life on all the human scum here, Nameck?" she asked. Piccolo nodded, deciding not to speak. His mouth could not be trusted at this particular moment. Who were they to be calling others scum?  
  
Suisheu tossed her head back and laughed,the first rays of sunlight hitting her face, giving her a demonic sort of appearance. "Nameck, to think such things of a Saiyajin elite force is very stupid on your part." Piccolo's eyes widened again and his mouthed dropped. "You... you can...-" "Read minds? Yes, we can. A sad inconvenience for your fighters. And let me say one more thing... they won't stand a chance." she pointed at Goku, still unconscious, leaning off to the side, head nearly toughing the floor. 'Goku... but how did they do that to him?!' Piccolo swallowed hard and glared at them. Suisheu mimicked his stare and giggled. "Your ignorance has brought this fate upon you." still giggling, she raised her hand, and motioned Aspera and Kary forward. They lept on him with excitement. "And ladies," Suisheu began, and they froze to listen. "be sure that his lesson is, simply put, learned the hard way..." Piccolo's screams rang out over the slumbering planet. The earth began to tremblew at the base of Korin Tower, rippling in powerful waves out in every direction, spreading to neighboring cities... countries... covering all of Earth for one bief moment. No one stirred. No one felt it but the Z soldiers. Somewhere off, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Chaotzu, Krillin, Vegeta and Gohan rose and flew to meet the source of the energy...  
  
  
  
Hey, peeps! End of chapter 3. Working on chapter 4. I want to thank Kary and Aspera (my two best friends, who you know by now are in the story) for inspiring me to write this chapter. Thanks, guys!!! ^_^  
  
-Suisheu- Thomas 


	4. final descision

The saiyajins' purpose  
  
~chapter 4~  
  
  
  
Bulma sat up in bed, shivering. Her face had tear streaks on it. She observed herself in the bathroom mirror from the angle she sat on the bed. Her creamy skin was red and blotchy. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She took into account everything that had happened in her dream... those bitches, responsible for everything. 'Why did I have to answer the door?!' she wondered. 'As if it would have mad a difference, anyway. There would have been other times...' but Bulma couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible for the chain of events that took place shortly after she met the saiyajins. Piccolo had passed in such an awful way, at the hands of those monsters; but thankfully, their actions were not without consequence.  
  
The chikuuyu woman took a shower, dressed, and went to her lab. She didn't feel like eating, but she brought some food with her anyway. She never had an appetite these days.  
  
Bulma entered the code to her security system and stepped into her technology based heaven, shutting, bolting, and locking it with the keypad inside. She sat down in her worn cushioned chair and awakened her long since abandoned computer, wondering what her latest project had been. It seemed so long ago that she had been in here, doing anything at all. There was no choice but to discontinue her work because her skills were needed for much more important things elsewhere.   
  
She was greeted by her file folder, the glow of the screen illuminating her tired features in the shadowed room. Bulma pulled up the most recently saved document. Her hand slowly relaxed on the mouse, and her eyes clouded over with unshed tears. "Vegeta's gravity machine..." she whispered. She had forgotten all about it. But seeing as there was no point in working on it anymore, now that he was dead, maybe she could... no. 'I won't delete it! I- I want to keep it!' her mind screamed. Her index finger froze over the delete key, hovering, deciding. Then her finger went down, pressed it into the keyboard. A window popped up on the screen. "Are you sure you want to delete this file?" her computer asked in monotone. (A/N sorry if it seems strange, but my computer talks. You know, Chan, Karebear) She moved the mouse with a trembling hand. "Yes." she whispered, and then it was gone. Just like that, the only thing that Vegeta valued on this planet- (Besides her and Trunks, but she doesn't know that!)- and she had wiped it all out with the click of a mouse. She thought it was strange, really, that he really loved the machine, so it should mean something to her, too, but it didn't. Not in life, and not after his demise. 'God, Vegeta would kill me if he weren't already dead!' she thought. The ghost of a smile touched her lips as the imagined how he would react. And, calmed somewhat by the distant echo of her late lovers' furious screams in her head, she began creating a new project.  
  
*Several hours later*  
  
Bulma straitened up beside the metal table she was bent over for so long, admiring the new gadget she'd created. A new and improved Dragon Radar, upgraded, changed in appearance, and completed at last. The three saiyajin girls had discovered the old one with Krillin and Tenshinhan while they were searching for the dragon balls. Too bad, they didn't know the true potential of the dragon balls, as they disposed of the three that the duo had at the time and blasted the radar into oblivion. She closed her eyes, just for a second, but her mind wandered off...  
  
***  
  
The sun had just barely peaked over the mountains to the far east. Piccolo squinted his eyes against the brilliance of the dawning light, and quickly shut them again. He took a deep breath, and regretted it immediately; his broken ribs stabbed at him like knives embedded into his chest. He tried to open his eyes again, eyelids fluttering as what he thought was blinding light faded to the soft, golden glow of morning. He looked up to find himself facing the ceiling of one of the towers at Kami's Lookout.   
  
Almost the entire place was ruined; the pillars that held the structure up were broken and chipped, some even completely smashed into powder. A massive spider web of cracks ran along almost every surface that was in tact. Chunks of stone and marble from pebble sized to boulder sized littered the floor and covered the beaten nameckian. The chalky whiteness of the ruined space was stained with brilliant purple rivers and pools of Piccolo's blood; some still glinting wet from the glow of the early sun. The carefully designed room was in shambles.   
  
Piccolo sighed, breathing carefully. 'Man, I've never faced such power before... but it was evil.' He decided to try and stand, since laying there helplessly would be almost as pointless. At least if he was standing it showed that he still had some fight left.   
  
He put both of his hands on the litter strewn ground at his sides, palms facing down, and slowly... slowly, began to lift himself up. Big mistake. His dislocated shoulder snapped back into place and he lost his hold, cringing at the sudden burst of pain, a low hiss escaping through his clenched teeth. A small trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. His shattered left wrist was twisted underneath him. Part of the reason he could not push himself up. Deep, ugly bruises covered most of his body; the dark outline of hand prints beginning to show up on his neck. He rolled over onto his good arm and used it to brace himself; the muscles quaked in protest as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. No challenge for a great warrior such as himself. Right... He struggled to put his feet underneath him, careful to do as little damage as possible to his sore and broken limbs. His clothes had been maimed and shredded; kind of like his physical state. Long, painful claw marks ran the length of his back, still dripping with blood, joining the pool on the floor where he had been a few moments before; it began to seep into the cracks in the vandalized tile, turning the spider web of cracks into tiny violet lines. He lifted his head and looked around, and caught sight of Suisheu leaning against the demolished frame in which a door once stood. 'Oh, great, now what does she want?' he groaned mentally, keeping his outward appearance as blank and unemotional as he could.   
  
Suisheu advanced toward the nameck, a smile playing on her lips. She kicked aside some fallen debris and knelt beside him, roughly grabbing his newly relocated arm (A/N: can you use that word in a sentence like that? Oh well, I did anyway.) And pulling him to his feet. Piccolo screamed. Suisheu chuckled, casting a curious glance at the green warrior. "Oh, you really don't look to well. You should learn to take better care of yourself." she said, he grin widening.   
  
"So, Nameck, do you still oppose us? Or is this still not enough to convince you?" Piccolo gasped in some air and gazed straight into the cold depths of her swirling black eyes. "I was once the ruling guardian of Earth-" he wheezed, lowering his voice a touch. "and I am still sworn to protect it, even if that means sacrificing myself for the good of its inhabitants!" He coughed violently; small drops of his blood spattering onto her boots.   
  
Suisheu's smile was gone; her icy glare bore into him. She reached for his other arm, catching it by the wrist. "So, nameck, you still deny us help?" Piccolo shook his head as best he could, feeling the throbbing pain in his neck spread to his temples, and flashes of light spot his vision. "Yes..." he began, slowly sinking to his knees, "I will not just hand you the people of earth, to beasts like you!" A fine tremor of rage ran through Suisheu's body, and she twisted his hand back, slowly, deliberately. "Then I deny you your life!" She screamed. The sharp snap of bone being broken echoed through the silent room. But Piccolo bit down on his tongue as hard as he dared, refusing to give her the satisfaction of his agony.   
  
Suisheu leaned closer to him, so close that he could see the thin white scar on her right cheek. "...Too bad..." she whispered in his ear. "I admire your stubbornness. However, at this point in time, you know too much about our plans to go against us..." More snaps sounded, like an invisible whip being cracked. Piccolo's legs collapsed, and he was held up only by the limb that Suisheu was abusing. She laughed wickedly, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I guess that means you have to die..." She brought her knee up and smashed it into his chest; shards of broken ribs tore through his skin and reflected dully in the sunlight. She let go of him and he fell to the floor, writhing, in too much suffering to speak. Not that he would, anyway. He swore to himself that if this was the end, he wouldn't cry out once, wouldn't let her hear his pleading again. Suisheu raised a hand and moved it close to his face.  
  
A white hot ball of energy began to form in the palm of her hand. "Bad choice, Piccolo. But hey, at least I get to kill you, after all." Piccolo's eyes focused past the energy charging close to his face, past her image, blurring her figure, and focused on Dende, on the edge of Kami's lookout, trying to get away from the other two saiyajins... "NOOOO!!" He yelled, right before the ball exploded. The magnitude of the blast rocked the tower, pieces of tile and glass raining down to the earth below as half of the structure on Kami's Lookout was blown into nothing. The flash of the energy being let loose expanded, momentarily blinding those who saw it from the ground. Clouds of thick smoke and the stench of charred flesh filled the air, blocking out the now fully risen sun. Suisheu ran her fingers through her hair, dusted herself off, and began to walk away from the wreckage.  
  
"Aspera! Kary!" She called, standing with her arms crossed firmly in front of her. "Company's coming. We must prepare for them..."  
  
***  
  
End of chapter!!! Hehehe!!  
  
Hello's! Sorry the update too so long! ^_^ I did it before, but I don't know where it went, and then I forgot how to post new chappies. *thanx, Aspie!* Karebear, you'll know why I asked you about Coco, later... hehe... I'll try to update soon! Bye! 


End file.
